


"Be Carful"

by KuHana



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Harry, Season 2/Episode 4, just a little angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: Harry and Macy share a moment before they go jumping into danger.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	"Be Carful"

Harry couldn't help it. Without giving it a second thought (public indecency be damned), he wound his arm around Macy’s neck and pulled her closer to himself, nose pressed into her soft, curly hair. “Be careful,” he whispered, even as everything in him (blood, bones, the works) practically screamed to keep her locked in the embrace; where it was safe and secure and out of harm's way. 

Macy gave a soft hum. “I always am.”

“I’m being serious.” 

“I know.” 

Harry strengthened his hold, lips moving down to press soft pecks to her neck. “Don’t downplay the situation, love.”

Macy drew her bottom lip in between her teeth, biting down hard to keep a groan from spilling out. “I-I’m not, not trying to.”

“Macy.”

“I’ll be careful,” the flustered witch whispered, fingers gripping the hem of Harry’s shirt, clumping up the silky fabric beyond repair. “I have a plan.” 

“Oh?” Harry squeezed her hip with his free hand. “Please, enlighten the class, would you?”

“Power dampening bracelet. Abigale will wear it while we hunt down the assassin.” Macy leaned in, cheek resting on Harry’s shoulder, body hiding the way his hand snuck under her shirt. 

“Good. That will keep her powerless, for the most part.” 

“So I assume I have your seal of approval?” 

Harry pinched Macy’s hip. “Cheeky.”

“Hmm.”

“Yes, you do. But for the record, you don’t need my approval for anything. I just…” Harry trailed off, the haze of lust giving way to concern. His grip on her body unconsciously tightened. 

“Hey, look at me.” Macy tilted Harry’s chin up, forcing him to make eye contact with her. “I’ll be careful. Promise.”

It was the best the Whitelighter was going to get. After all, Macy was determined, her mind already set on venturing out on another mission. All Harry could do was take her word and pray to everything he did and didn’t believe that she’d return home safe. 

Shoulders sagging, Harry pressed a final kiss to Macy’s cheek. “Thank you.” But before he let his witch go, he whispered, “remember, Abigail’s half-demon.”

Macy winked. “So am I.”

  
  



End file.
